


love's a hand me down brew

by cthulho



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Jazz - Freeform, M/M, huzzah for creating a new ship tag lmao, some gay shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 16:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cthulho/pseuds/cthulho
Summary: venom and axl play a late night game of pool.





	love's a hand me down brew

**Author's Note:**

> me, an rpf writer coming off hiatus with obscure video game shit: now let me ex plain,
> 
> ive been hyperfocused on gg for a while now and amidst all the sol/ky ive started this is the first thing for it ive finished. i literally learned axl/venom was a thing Today and banged this out in like two hours. hopefully all the poetic nonsense makes sense
> 
> title from black coffee by ella fitzgerald, cause its my favorite jazz song and also very venomcore

It’s late. 

There’s no windows, but Venom can still tell. The lights are down to a soft glow, casting the room in a haze that blurs every edge. It carries the unreal feeling only late night can bring, the instinct to keep things quiet and gentle.

The felt of the pool table is soft under his fingers. Venom runs his fingers over it while Axl lines up a shot. 

It seems the night affects even the best of talkers, cause Axl has been quiet since they started, content to keep the calm. He put on music on that weird machine of his at the start of their game, something low and crooning that he calls jazz, rather the loud rock he usually listens to, and it makes for good background noise. Other than that, the only sound is the clack of billiard balls and the occasional comment from one of them. 

Venom hasn’t felt so at peace in a long time.

Axl steps out of the way to let him play, playful smile on his lips. Venom looks over the table, judging distance and angles without putting much thought in it. Perfection isn’t needed here, not so late, not in this company.

Axl’s close to him. Venom doesn’t mind. The game continues.

They moved closer at some point, side by side, touching at the hip. Axl’s coat brushes Venom’s bare stomach when he bends over to make a shot.

“Nice one.” He says when the six ball drops in a pocket. Venom hums, pleased more with the compliment than the score. Straightening up shifts a slip of hair barely staying in his ponytail out of place, and it falls against his face. He goes to move it, but Axl gets there first, and Venom takes a deep breath.

He looks at him from the corner of his eye. He’s got a small smile on his face, fond and kind, that only grows when their eyes catch. He rubs his hair between his fingers, but Venom hardly notices.

“Ya know, Ven,” he says, quiet, like the moment might break with too much noise. Venom distantly thinks it’s the same reverent tone people use in churches, but the thought is gone as quick as it came when Axl brushes his hair behind his ear. “I always thought it was a shame you never got to hear jazz.”

“I’m hearing it now.” Venom replies, hyper focused on the warm hand now cupping his cheek. “It’s quite nice.” 

“Yeah, yeah it is.” Axl starts leaning in the same time as Venom does, moving on instinct, and then their lips finally meet and something inexplicable shifts into place. Axl’s hand slides into his hair followed by the other one, and Venom’s find the front of his shirt. The kiss is unhurried, confident in the knowledge they have time to savor this, in warm skin and something yet unnamed.

Venom tilts his head, sighs into Axl’s mouth. It feels like hours later when they finally pull apart, and Venom would laugh at the dazed look on Axl’s face if he wasn’t sure he’s in the same state. At some point the music ended.

“Would you mind picking up this game some other time?” Venom asks, just to fill the silence. Axl laughs and pulls his hands out of his hair. The tie is useless by this point, so Venom takes it out and lets his hair fall.

“If that means we can do more of that then yes.” His hand is calloused, and it’s comforting in Venom’s own. He’s not sure when they started holding hands, and it makes him smile. Axl’s own smile grows in response.

“Bring your jazz then.”


End file.
